phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Batalla de los Monstruos
|imagen = Perry triunfa.PNG |band = Robbie Wycoff (en V.O.) / Lucky Luciano (en España) / Gerardo Velázquez y Polo Rojas (en Latinoamerica) |Estrenada = Por Enero, Febrero y Marzo en países hispanohablantes |genéro = Rock and Roll |tiempo = 1:03 |banda2 = Robbie Wycoff |Antes = |siguiente = TBA |video = mXgkxzHjq90 English 200 px Latino}} }}' ' ' es una canción que aparece en Excaliferb. Letras Inglés Their battle cries tear the skies asunder Their massive feet beat the mountains down Mortal fear combines with wonder And the titan king will be crowned Out of the misty swamp they lumber While the heavens above them thunder 'Buford:' Hey, are you gonna eat your cucumber? What? I had a light lunch.'' It's an epic monster battle Sound the awesome monster horn For an evil wizard and a dragonpus And a uni-whale-scorpio-pega-squid-icorn ...girl The flashing turns to quiet And calm sweeps through the land The battle's been decided But who had the upper hand? But look, a hero rises from the smoke Our glory has been regained A cheer goes up among our army... But the other guy gets up again! Now for truth the battle's over And evil's reign is done Our hero stands triumphant... No, no, wait, I was wrong. He's up again! I feel reasonably sure it's over this time. What do you guys think? Oh, wait, he's up again! Latino Desgarra el cielo el brutal conflicto, Retumba el suelo con su pisar. Unidos el asombro y miedo, Para coronar al nuevo titán. Y del pantano ha salido, Bajo truenos de atroz sonido, Bulavolus: ''¿Oye, te vas a terminar tu almuerzo?... ¿Qué? Desayuné ligero.'' La Batalla de los Monstruos, Lucha épica en verdad. Con un hechicero y ornitodragón, Unicornio-ballena-escorpión-pegaso-calamar...-chica. Ya el conflicto calla, Hay calma en el lugar. Se acaba la batalla, ¿Mas quién es quien va a ganar? Mirad, un héroe se levanta, Victoria para él. Nuestro ejército celebra, ¡Pero el otro se levanta otra vez! Ahora sí, la lucha acaba, el mal se terminó, Nuestro héroe es el vencedor... No, esperen, me equivoqué. ¡Se levanta otra vez! Creo que esta vez puedo decir que ya se acabó. ¿Ustedes qué piensan? Oh, no, ¡ahí va otra vez! Castellano ¡Los gritos de la batalla tronan Partiendo al cielo y la tierra en dos! ¡Se combinan asombro y miedo, El titán traerá su reino de terror! ¡Desde el brumoso pantano avanza Mientras su ira el cielo descarga! Bufavolous: Eh, ¿vais a comeros mi pepino? '' ''¿Qué pasa?, ¡estoy cachondo! ¡Guerra épica de monstruos Suena un cuerno aterrador! ¡Para el dragoninco, el brujo y la chica uni-ballena-escor-pegaso-calama-gor!, ¡mío! En el zoque se hace el silencio ¡Reina calma por doquier! Decidido el enfrentamiento Dime, ¿quién supera a quién? ¡Mirad!, el héroe surge entre el humo Nuestra gloria se ha de sentir ¡Crece el júbilo en nuestras tropas! Pero su rival, ¡va a resurgir!. Ahora sí que se ha terminado, Que la tormenta malvada acabó... ¡Nuestro héroe se alza triunfante! ¡No espera!, ¡es un error! ¡Se levanta otra vez! ¡Estoy bastante seguro que esta vez sí se ha acabado! ¿Qué penseis vosotros? Espera, ¡vuelve otra vez! Información adicional Compositores Continuidad Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de 3ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Lucky Luciano Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Robbie Wyckoff